


Dying for a kiss

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	Dying for a kiss

我为你死掉，但是你没有看我一眼，你都不会看我一眼。

你喜欢他。我看到你，你的眼睛跟随着他。

是了，你当然喜欢他。我看你走在他前面，回头看他跟上来没有。他永远不抬头，目光又像是穿透你。大半张脸遮掩在口罩下，眉眼笼在宽檐帽阴影里。你走出去一点突然被他叫住。他说你走错了，走反了。你像个傻子一样愣住，反应了一下跟着他走了。你想卖个乖，用点撒娇的语气说这里好绕。

我会捧场的，是我的话会大笑，会扑上去亲一口你的脸对你说真拿你没办法啊，跟随我就好。

但是他不会，面无表情也不答话，径直走掉。留你一个人讪讪跟上去。

他那么冷漠的人，你为什么喜欢他？

你应该喜欢我。

你的目光跟着他。

他坐在角落里刷手机，你在梳妆台前对着镜子上妆。你那么美，敷上粉描上眉。不修边幅的你和镜头前打扮过的你。我好喜欢你你为什么不看我。但你看镜子角落里映出来他的脸。他不看你。

你不要看他，你看看我。你看看我。

我会为你死他会吗？我为你而死。

你化完妆，等着造型师来。今天不知道为什么等得久了点。但是你没有不耐烦，你是个很温柔的人，别人不知道但是我知道。你很温柔的。

你偷偷看他，一下又一下。张嘴打算说什么的时候被敲门声打断。他应声，于是门被打开。后辈五个人站直了探进头来打招呼。你还没说话，听见他开口。他跟后辈都能聊天，情绪都上来一点，却不跟你说话。

他说那个脑袋最大的来。

后辈们愣一下，大笑着推出一个小个子脸最嫩的家伙。

你看他，他笑起来。

他对后辈说你这样穿可不行，一点没有个明星样子。你可是star啊star。

啧。我觉得他在指桑骂槐。但是你为什么没有一点反应。你为什么不开口说一句关你屁事。我不想你不开心。

后辈也笑，耍赖一样说前辈带我去买衣服吧。请前辈买衣服吧。

他就笑，说今天怎么样，录完节目直接走。

后辈摆手说不好意思有约了，约好去新服了。

他就笑骂。

后辈们走了，又是一室沉默。我想你醒醒，他没有你喜欢他一样喜欢你。你们在一起，他连口也不想开。他不会回应你的眼神。如果是我，如果你看的是我。我会丢下一切来你身边。我就站在你身边，镜子里没有我你看不见我。我的手穿过你的头发你也感觉不到。

我很喜欢你。

他抬头看钟，然后站起身出了门。他做什么都不会跟你提前打招呼。你们在stand by，但是他会肆意走开。我不知道你为什么一点也不疑惑，或者疑惑也不会开口。你为什么信任他？

他回来了，一手拎着果汁一手拿着纸杯。他走过来把纸杯放在你面前台面上。他说是自贩机的咖啡，不过也不难喝。

他其实非常挑剔，对什么都是。对东西对人都挑剔。他站在你身边看你拿起纸杯喝一口。

你被烫到了。伸出一小截舌头喘气。

粉色的舌尖。湿润的带着咖啡的香气。

你被烫到了他却笑。没有提醒你，他在笑。但是你也不生气。你那么温柔。

他看着你露出来的那截小小的舌尖。他俯下身张嘴将那舌尖卷进自己嘴里。你被惊吓到，瞪着眼睛不敢动。他的指尖托住你的下颌，那线条优美的颈侧。他嘴里会是果汁的甜腻味道吗？你的是咖啡味。你不爱吃甜。你张开嘴让他甜腻腻的舌头伸进来。他像是顾忌你的妆，指尖摸进你没有做的头发里，将你拉向自己。

你沉迷于他。

啊，我早就知道的。

他吮吸你探出的舌尖，潮湿地吮吻着。安抚一样用自己的舌头卷住你的。你的被烫到的舌尖，咖啡味被他吞吃干净。

你意犹未尽时候他干脆地收回，直起身。他说多谢款待，就是有点苦。

我看你，你的湿润的眼睛，恍惚的迷茫的眼睛，半阖着。你微张的嘴唇，干燥起皮的部分被照顾到，内侧又是丰盈滋润的透出来一线，若隐若现的一点舌尖。

他却没有再响应你的渴求。他看你，你半张的嘴唇和眼睛，你的美丽的容貌。他只是又低头，很轻地吻一下你的发顶。

你的眼睛颤抖着眨动一下。

你为什么那么迷恋他。

你拿起手机给他发讯息。你呀，在一个房间也不要开口。你发了一个问号。

那是什么意思？我不知道。

他拿起手机看，又看你一眼。他把手机收回去，继续窝在沙发里翻杂志。他不回你讯息。

是我的话。我不会让你等，我会回复，每一条都会。你的傻乎乎的打字方式和每一个暗号。

造型师姗姗来迟。换成你在沙发里玩手机。他坐在化妆镜面前，女孩子的手指隔着粉扑轻柔地触碰他的脸。你看着。他却会跟女孩子谈笑，夸奖对方妆容贴合耳环又是点睛之笔。他的讨人喜欢的面具。他对你总是无言。

镜子里他对上你的目光。他伸出一点舌尖，太干燥一般舔了一下自己嘴唇。你便如同又被烫伤，慌张收回视线。

你为什么总是被他动摇。他那么受欢迎，男女通吃，拥有那么多张面孔。你也会不安不是吗？

我不会让你不安。我会告诉你我的眼里只有你。我会从天台上跳下去为了让这份爱永在巅峰。我从天台上跳下去，为了告诉自己我爱你。

你也会不安啊。但是他从来不安抚你。你跟别人亲近，被别人拥抱他就会摆脸色。他会不想你靠近，那张本来就冷漠的脸如同冰封。他会在你面前发脾气，他会阴阳怪气地问你是不是很开心。我不知道你为什么却笑，会半强迫地去吻他。为什么吻在一起，别扭地思念地。

被后辈叫住多聊了两句，回过神来回去乐屋时候他却不在了，只留下经纪人。你问经纪人他去哪儿了，经纪人说他有事要先走。你站着想了一会儿，拒绝了经纪人送你回家的提议说你自己打车回去。你的车送去保养还是在厂里被经纪人接过来的。经纪人没什么想法，交代一下明天工作就走了。

你在镜子前卸妆，动作比平时快一些。你在着急吗？

我跟着你往地下停车场走。我知道你为什么着急。他在那里。

他就在那里，靠着柱子拿着手机百无聊赖的样子。帽檐压低，没戴口罩，面无表情。

你走过去。你总是会走过去，朝着他走过去。你在舞台上闪闪发光，你对着几万人挥手，你舞蹈歌唱被浪潮一样的欢声和爱慕包裹。但是等人潮散去你会走向他，你总是会朝他走过去。

你跟着他上了车，你坐在助手席系好安全带。你们不说话。你们在一起总是沉默。

他没有发动车，手臂搭上方向盘，安全带也没系上，垂着眼睛发呆。你也不说话，都是沉默。

他突然转过身逼近你，手掌扶上你的侧脸吻住你。他用了点力气，我看见你的皮肤有些变形。你会疼吗？但是你眉毛都不会皱一下。你温驯地张嘴让他舌头进来，你的热情迎合。你放松在他手下，你抬手摸到他帽子随手丢到后座，你摸到他半长的卷发手指穿行其中。你被他吻住，被他紧紧压在座位上吻。舌头搅动着啧啧水声。黏腻湿滑的唾液。他的手上带着戒指，细小的宝石在你脸颊上闪着光。你像宝石一样，你比宝石还要——却像是要融化在他手中。

防窥膜像是监狱的墙。他笼罩在你上方。阻挡你唯一能看到的外界光景。没有人。只有你们。

他吻你，扯住你的舌头吮吸。他的手下滑摸到你腰带，那双手解开皮带直接拉开你的拉链。他摸进去，张嘴吞掉你的惊呼。

他喊你的名字，喑哑地。我不喜欢他，但是我承认他有一把好嗓子。他喊你，情色地昏暗地，他喊你的名字。我甚至不敢那么喊你的名字。我在心里尖叫你的名，像祷词像忏悔像神的名！我不敢开口，我怕那是亵渎。

而他轻率地喊你名字，飘荡地，含着你的名。

他抚摸你。你的不耐又不加抗拒。你在他手下细密地颤抖扭动。你在渴求，你在渴求他的手他的唇他的声音。你在渴求他。

他翻身过来。车内空间够大，他的胆子够大。他伸手解开安全带掐住你的腰往上提一提。你是那么会忍耐的人，感觉不到痛一样。他粗暴地扯开你的裤子往下褪，拉到大腿根然后拢住你双腿往上一扣身体往前一压。你的双膝被压在胸口，他倾身吻你。

他仍然在抚摸你。你的臀和大腿根和更里面的地方。

最后一层布料被他扯下来。

你像是突然反应过来他要干什么，有点惊慌地推拒他。他就停下动作。

他开始撒娇了，一下一下啄你嘴唇，捏着嗓子说想要。他安抚你，他蛊惑着你低语着没有人会发现的。他喊你的名字说他想要你。他说你问我的，是你先问我的。

我不记得你什么时候问了。啊……是那个问号吗？

你那么温柔，这种时候也总是退让。你说车上没套，别进来。

他扬起嘴角，恶魔一样低声哄你说不进去。

他伸出两根手指舔湿，舌头像蛇一样将唾液裹上自己常年练习乐器的手指。他压住你的膝盖小腿，他的手指伸进去。

你不习惯，这样的环境这样的刺激。你的眉毛皱起来，吸着气往上缩想避开他的手。但是他总是不如你意。非但不退出，反而更加用力往里顶了顶。你哽了一下，眯着的眼角水光闪现。你凑上前一些讨一个吻，他给了你。

他吻住你，一边拿两根手指顶进你身体。那想必并不细腻的手指顶在你身体里。我听见你被他吻住的嘴里仍然不可避免地漏出一两声暧昧低吟。他不满足于此，抽出手指来给你看，他说你好湿，他问你是不是想到他就变得好湿好烫，邀请一样吸住他。你说不出话。他看着你笑。他重新弄进你身体里，用三根手指。

你被顶得憋不住声音，气息紊乱一下一下将喘息吐进他嘴里。他舔你嘴唇，手上更快。你揽住他后颈肩膀，忍耐着不去掐他。但是太刺激，你总也忘记。

你颤动着发抖着，一下瘫软在他怀里。他抽出手指，发出咕叽声，摸你小腹上的液体，画画一样打转涂抹开。他吻你，细细地急促地。

他放松一些你的腿，然后又是几下脆响。他解开自己腰带。

你感觉到什么滚烫的东西贴上自己后面一下睁开眼睛。

他嘘声安抚你，他说他不进去。就着那里湿滑的液体摩擦起来。你颤抖着，压抑着喉咙里的声音感受那不寻常的动作。一下一下用力擦过那里，被手指照顾过还相当敏感。几次都要进去，感受到那种压迫又被控制着收回。他俯身说你夹紧一些。你的脸庞耳垂红得要滴血一样。你听他的话，你总是听他话。

你们搂抱在一起喘气。

我沉默地看着你们。

他的冷漠的面无表情的脸也松动。他终于看着你。你闭着眼睛像是也能感受到他视线一样。你的嘴唇翕动一下。

但他却像是懂了一样，偏头吻你。


End file.
